<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of the sun, moon and stars by purplesmiles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498761">Of the sun, moon and stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesmiles/pseuds/purplesmiles'>purplesmiles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Danzo can die for all I care, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Hiruzen wants to retire already, Kakashi stop shipping children who are emotionally stunted, M/M, Medic Hyuuga Hinata, Multi, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Powerful Uchiha Sasuke, Powerful Uzumaki Naruto, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Redemption, Reincarnation, Slow Build, So does everyone else, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Team as Family, Uchiha Itachi Has Issues, Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, alternate team 7, mokuton user uzumaki naruto, we'll fix them one by one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesmiles/pseuds/purplesmiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Team 7 get a goddess for their sensei, both figurative and literally.</p><p> </p><p>(Cross posted on Wattpad)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, one sided? - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>slow updates</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ira sat on the edge of the river, her feet lingering just above the flowing water, head faced upwards as she looked at the clouds pass by. The sun was shining brightly, casting a warm golden glow all over the lands. The meadows were filled with trees, most of which she had grown herself to keep her company on slow days like these. A sigh left her lips as she let herself fall backwards on the green grass.</p><p>"Tired already?" An amused voice called from behind her and she turned to look up at her father. "Oto-sama, what brings you here?" She asked softly playing with a few strands of grass.</p><p>"Just saw you being moody in the middle of the day and decided I could use some entertainment" he chuckled and Ira rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I really miss them, they should've been here with us. Not reincarnating over and over and fighting always" she said unexpectedly, watching as the wind blew the clouds away faster. There was a sadness in her voice that even a thousand of years couldn't erase.</p><p>Hagoromo looked at his only daughter with equally sad eyes. "I know, but I believe as long as it's just them they wouldn't find peace, it was always the three of you. After you died, Indra withdrew from everything, even Asura couldn't ever be the same"</p><p>"I can't join them" her voice was pleading as she looked up at the sage, "I can't bear to see them fight and kill again"</p><p>"I know, my daughter, I know, I myself realise my many faults. I should've been there for all of you in more ways than a mentor, but I cannot rewind time and right my wrongs. But you can meet their current hosts, you can stop that hatred from brewing again" he said resting a gentle hand on her head.</p><p>This wasn't the first time they had this conversation, but Ira had declined everytime, her own fear of not being able to see everything fall apart again stopping her each time.</p><p>"And they are not your only siblings, you'll have nine others too keep you company"</p><p>Ira snorted remembering Shukaku's crazy outbursts whenever his brothers and sisters teased him. Son Goku's pride and how he looked at humans from above his nose even as a little kid. Kurama's fluffy tails and big doe eyes that cried the most when father passed away. She missed them alright.</p><p>"I wouldn't fit in, Ninshu doesn't exist anymore, it's a forgotten concept. I was never good at Indra Ni-sama's jutsus." and remembering him was always the hardest. The last thing she had seen was his face turning from a sadistic smile to horror when she'd jumped in front of his sword meant to kill Asura before the light in her eyes faded.</p><p>"Indra loved you and Asura both, he was corrupted by some evil chakra, I could feel it. I still feel it even if I'm not in the world of living anymore. Even with his losing his conscious, he named his strongest jutsu after your name"</p><p>
  <em>Amaterasu. </em>
</p><p>"Saiken doesn't like my name, she thinks it's too long, Ira is easier to learn" it was a clear change of topics. She didn't want to talk about the past tragedies anymore. Hagoromo got the message and didn't push any further.</p><p>Ira did not have the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, she had to constantly heal her visual cells after use to prevent her eyesight from detoriating in the slightest. Once her daily traing was done, she sat down to meditate, letting her chakra pass through the narrowest chakra coils of her eyes and undo the damage caused by overusing them.</p><p>Her favourite jutsu, and one of the only ones she used her dojutsu for, Amaterasu, had been used so regularly that it barely effected her eyes now. She didn't know if she loved it because it never left anything behind, burning away until even the ashes had disappeared, or because it was named after her own name, by her kindest elder brother.</p><p>Shaking her thoughts away, she decided to observe the customs and practices of the time that was centuries ahead of her own. If she was planning to go, she might as learn whatever she could.</p><p>Amaterasu Otsusuki, named after the goddess of the sun, might have died when she was just twenty two years old, but she wasn't about to let a few centuries of time spent lazing in the pure lands, slow down her drive to get her brother where they belonged.</p><p>-------</p><p>
  <b> <em>Three months later, Konohagakure, eleven years after the Kyuubi attack</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hatake Kakashi was done with his life, seriously, he did not want to waste his time training a bunch of bratty genins. This year's lot was just as bad as the last. He wouldn't let a team without basic teamwork go out in the field and get themselves killed. No matter earning the reputation as the worst jonin sensei to be assigned too.</p><p>Even Gai had passes a team this year, a taijutsu specialist, a branch family Hyuuga prodigy, and a weapons enthusiast. He could feel his luck slipping and the day he had his own team seemed nearer than ever.</p><p>On top of his worries about getting roped into forcing to pass a genin team, he also had an urgent summon to the Hokage's office at ass o' clock in the night. So yes, he was mad at the world in general.</p><p>It had been <em>years </em>since he recieved an urgent summon through his anbu seal. Only this fact had him hurrying to the Hokage tower as soon as he could, dressed in full anbu gear (and the fact that his seal kept flaring brighter the more time passed). So jumping through the window in the Hokage's office was entirely justified, it was the fastest way to reach of course.</p><p>What he didn't expect was someone to literally punch him in the stomach that sent him falling to the ground with quite a lot of force (And a lot of embarrassment, but to his defence, he was sleepy and irritated).</p><p>"Ira-san, please calm down, he is not a threat" he heard the Sandaime say to a lady who was looking at him from the window with her Sharingan activated.</p><p>
  <em>Sharingan...? </em>
</p><p>An Uchiha survivor?</p><p>He could see the urgency of the mission, because the Sharingan was a valuable asset to Konoha, and with only a few left it would be guarded closely.</p><p>"This man has a Sharingan that is not his own!" The woman spoke and Kakashi felt his heart beat faster, someone who could not only recognise the presence of the dojustsu but also it's origins? He had never heard of even the clan head, Uchiha Fugaku, being able to do that.</p><p>"Please stand down hime, his eye wasn't stolen" Jiraiya's voice was heard next. Why was Jiraiya in the village? He hadn't returned since the attack eleven years ago.</p><p>This time fully alert, he made his way through the window again. Landing in the office he saw that the Hokage looked ten years older, and Jiraiya seemed like a kid who got a new toy. The lady, Ira-san as he recalled? Looked at him like he was the enemy.</p><p>Her Sharingan wasn't on though, and he could see the black eyes the Uchiha had. Her hair was a light brown-blonde colour, a half blooded Uchiha then? That would explain that she wasn't seen in the village before.</p><p>"Kakashi, whatever you're hearing in this room is SS rank information, only Jiraiya, me, Ira-san and you will have access and authority to speak of it, understood?"</p><p>The message was clear, the elders weren't to know about it.</p><p>The Hokage sighed and sat down in his chair, pointing to the woman in the room, he said, "Meet Otsusuki Amaterasu, now known as Otsusuki Ira."</p><p>And he could already feel a new headache creeping in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just plot building, the main story starts from the genin arc, this is just me trying to set a basic backstory.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ira's arrival to the world of living had been quite anti-climatic. She had landed in the hills of Mount Myobuko, where the elder toad had apparently had a dream concerning her already.</p><p> </p><p>It took her one month to heal completely, and another two months to complete her sage training. It had always been easy for her to connect to the natural energy of the earth, the trees. She had not been able to become a toad sage. Her sage mode was heavily influenced by gathering chakra from the living things around her, trees, shrubs, moss, vines, and not from the abiotic factors that the toads depended on. </p><p> </p><p>They still taught her how to stay still and focus, let the energy around her envelop her like a warm cocoon. It was only after three months of practicing and eating quite disturbing food they said she could join the shinobi world. And Ira was frankly sick and tired of seeing toads everywhere. <em> Everywhere,  </em>one minute she had been relaxing in a warm bath after a busy day, but apparently not alone, as the next minute a blue toad appeared from under the water and started chatting her ear off about his fights with his wife.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't defy the laws of life and death to hear about a toad's married life, thank you very much. </p><p> </p><p>So she really couldn't be blamed to be excited about seeing a human after three months of toads, in all colours and sizes. Her good mood lasted for about five minutes after meeting him. The man was in his late forties or early fifties from what she could gather from his chakra, but that didn't make him hesitate even for a moment before he started hitting on her. The only reason she didn't give her a fist in the face was that she needed someone who knew about her in the Shinobi world. And apparently, despite his odd quirks, he held a high reputation among their kind. </p><p> </p><p>They had departed for his village, Konohagakure, and as she reached near to it she could feel it, her brother's life force in the trees that surrounded it, it wasn't only his per se, but she could feel it. </p><p> </p><p>"Who grew these trees?" she asked, running her hand along the bark of one of them, the tree's main feelings flowing into her,   <em> protecting, excitement, curiousness.  </em>It must have been a long time since someone who had mokuton was around. </p><p> </p><p>"Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage of Konoha, and the only person to ever have the mokuton" the man, Jiraiya replied with a grin, not pausing in his walking. </p><p> </p><p>"Only?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, nobody knew how he could do it, a lot of people had tried using various means to replicate the bloodline, didn't turn out very well for them. Did you know someone who could do it?" he asked the last part with poorly hidden curiousness. She had already told him that she wouldn't tell him anything she didn't wish too. So far, all he was told by the great toad elder was that she was from 'a different time' here to find her siblings and break the curse'.</p><p> </p><p>And that was actually what she was here for, leaving out the <em> if I don't find them this world will potentially be enslaved by my grandmother and humanity will perish </em> part. So yeah, everything important. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes I did, quite a number" and she did, while her brother had been the first to use it, almost everyone who shared their chakra could achieve it to different levels. Some could only grow food and crops, some sturdy wood for houses, some poisonous plants, some herbs, but Asura and Ira could grow forests, for Asura, it was much easier, but she could do it as well. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow" </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, wow. It was a little hard to believe no one can do it anymore, but then again, a lot has changed. </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Meeting the leader of their village, the Hokage, went slightly more difficult than Jiraiya did. It was late at night, and the Hokage was an old man. His chakra screamed tired, not the kind of tired after a hard day of work, but as if he had been tired for years. After Jiraiya told him everything he knew he had one thing to say.</p><p> </p><p>"So you are saying you have to find your siblings and stop them from fighting?" and when you put it like it doesn't sound very important. Ira wasn't like Indra who used to have an endless amount of patience before he went crazy, or like Asura who was almost impossible to anger with minor things. She was quickly getting irritated with this man's tone. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. And every single one of them is capable of destroying your whole village without using half of their energy!" she snapped. At this the Hokage finally seemed to take her seriously, Jiraiya looked like he was ready to stop her from murdering his leader. </p><p> </p><p>"And how many are there?" </p><p> </p><p>"Eleven, .... nine actually, about the other two, it's a little complicated" </p><p> </p><p>".... eleven?" he looked a little pale. </p><p> </p><p>"Nine capable of causing mass destruction" she answered firmly. Asura and Indra weren't really there. Just their chakra imprints sticking to other hosts. </p><p> </p><p>"I will assign one of my Anbu under you, you can trust him with your mission. However, you are obviously a shinobi, and we will need a suitable backstory for your presence in the village. I will work on it, for tonight you can stay at one of the Inns we use to cater to foreign shinobi in the village." he said opening one of the files on his desk. </p><p> </p><p>She nodded just as a man jumped in from the window without any warning. </p><p> </p><p>So obviously she did what any normal person would and sent him right where he came from, outside. The extra force may be a bit of an overkill but she was pretty irritated right now. She could feel both Asura's and Indra's hints of chakra in the village, but it wasn't enough for her to locate it. </p><p> </p><p>Once Jiraiya and the Hokage got oven the fact she had a Sharingan, they told him who he was. (and really, were all these bloodlines that diluted?) </p><p> </p><p>After she was told he was supposedly the Anbu assigned to 'watch over her' she really had her doubts about this old man. At least this Anbu was the same age as her. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"Your Sharingan, it's loyal to you" she said as they walked to the Inn she was staying at. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I know it's not yours, but it is still accepting you, why?" </p><p> </p><p>"Ma, Ira-hime, how do you even possibly know that" the man asked in a casual tone but his chakra was unsteady. </p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, "There's a lot of things that one can see if only you observe" </p><p> </p><p>"It was given to me by my friend, his last wish before he died" He didn't elaborate and Ira didn't ask him to, she could feel the pain and hurt in his chakra already, even if it was masked really well with the one-eyed smile he gave her</p><p> </p><p>They walked the rest of the way in silence, and after bidding a soft goodnight, she went to her allotted room. A simple guest room with full facilities. A real bed after three months was more than welcomed. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The next morning the Hokage, Jiraiya, the Anbu sat down along with her to discuss a convincing story for her arrival in the village.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, the Sharingan was a Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan, which had been massacred by a man, leaving only his eleven-year-old brother alive, three years ago. </p><p> </p><p>How could one kill their own kin was something she didn't understand even after these years. That clan was her elder brother's legacy. And to kill every single member of the clan someone belonged to themselves-</p><p> </p><p>"The current head of the Uchiha Clan is only eleven years old, he gets a monthly allowance and will get access to the full clan accounts once he reaches Chunin rank, since you have a Sharingan it's easier to come up with a backstory and have you accepted in the village" the old man began. </p><p> </p><p>Ira nodded for him to continue. </p><p> </p><p>"Your father was from the Otsusuki clan, which doesn't exist now, and your mother was an Uchiha who ran away from the village. They were both killed in an attack by rogue shinobi who wanted the Sharingan and you have been living alone since. Jiraiya stumbled upon you during one of his infiltration missions and found out about your dojutsu, and thus you were offered a position in the village. Kakashi is assigned as your guard to make sure you are not a threat to the village on official terms, but his real objective is to aid you in your... hunt" the Sandaime explained, and Ira nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Before they could continue a small child burst through the doors of the room, and Ira's eyes widened and she turned to look at him. This was Asura's chakra, there was no mistake. And Kurama...? She didn't understand. </p><p> </p><p>"Jiji, I need to hide from Iruka-sensei, he's going to kill me!" the boy whined. </p><p> </p><p>The other three shinobi in the room were on alert at once, all looking at her for a second. </p><p> </p><p>"Naruto now is not the time-" the Hokage began but was cut off by the child. </p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?" he asked looking at her, his expression one of curiosity. </p><p> </p><p>"I- ... my name is Ira" she said and stood up, because she could feel it, somehow, Kurama's chakra was barely there but she <em> knew.  </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ira-hime, get away from that boy-" This time she was the one to cut the Hokage off, her Mangekyou whirling as she looked straight at him. She turned her attention back to the boy after a second and placed her hand on his stomach over his jacket. "Can I...?" she trailed off, a hundred questions in her mind. </p><p> </p><p>"You're a doctor or what? Jiji just because I eat ramen once in a while doesn't mean there's something wrong with my stomach" he said glaring at her after looking at the Hokage.</p><p> </p><p>"No, its nothing like that, I just want to take a quick look"</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever" he pouted, possibly afraid of having his ramen taken away. She placed her chakra coated hand on his stomach was just a few seconds, but it was enough to confirm her suspicions. </p><p> </p><p>"It's all good" she managed a small smile. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The boy looked confused after he opened his eyes, but seemed to get over it quick enough and ran out of the room when he realized he wasn't going to find a place to hide in here right now. </p><p> </p><p>"Who is he?" she asked her voice unnaturally calm. </p><p> </p><p>The other three looked at each other for a moment before Jiraiya spoke, "That is above your clearance level," </p><p> </p><p>"I'll find out either way"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kakashi stood up ready to fight, she had her own Sharingan activated. "If you hurt him, mission or not, I'll-"</p><p> </p><p>"Quiet. I have no intention of hurting him in any way" she said, interrupting him, "You, however" she said looking at the Hokage, "I will use force if necessary to get information" </p><p> </p><p>"You can't threaten the Hokage" the man spoke calmly, "It's treason against the village"</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't yet joined your village" </p><p> </p><p>They both looked at each other for a moment before the other man sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"I need your word to never harm him or speak about this to anyone" </p><p> </p><p>She nodded, she wouldn't hurt a child either way. </p><p> </p><p>"He is a Jinchuriki" </p><p> </p><p>"A child?" she asked, because who in the right mind would put a bijuu in a<em> child </em>. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes" This time it was Kakashi who answered, his voice protective. </p><p> </p><p>"He has Kurama?" she asked after a moment, and at their confused looks tried again, "The Kyuubi?" </p><p> </p><p>"How can you tell?" this time the old man was more curious than defensive. </p><p> </p><p>She contemplated for a moment before shaking her head, "Doesn't matter" </p><p> </p><p>But she could see the Hokage wasn't an idiot, nine siblings capable of mass destruction, knowing the presence of Kyuubi, and yet not being afraid, he could connect the dots. </p><p> </p><p>He definitely knew, but he didn't say anything, which she was grateful for. </p><p> </p><p>Before anyone else could ask anything or have time to wonder, "That boy can unlock his mokuton" she said. </p><p> </p><p>Three equally shocked faces looked at her, disbelief clear in their faces. She rolled her eyes, "Who is that boys teacher? I want him to be my student" and she did, not only because of the mokuton element, but also Kurama, and Asura, and the fact she had always been a teacher.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" The white-haired man asked, his voice perfectly controlled. </p><p> </p><p>She raised an eyebrow and bought her hands down on the table, two identical trees sprouting from the two corners of the table facing her, stopping just before reaching the ceiling. </p><p> </p><p>"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAVE THE MOKUTON!" Jiraiya yelled and she winced, that hurt her ears. The Hokage looked ready to leave the room and Kakashi was a mix of shock and disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>"You didn't ask" she snapped because obviously, she wasn't about to go on sprouting her prowess to everyone she met without any context. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Who are you?  </em>this is impossible, what the fuck" Kakashi was looking desperate at this point, she almost wanted to snort.</p><p> </p><p>"He is graduating the academy next year" the Hokage said, "Hopefully" he added, grimacing a little, "Normally this is not permitted, but if he does achieve the mokuton, I will appoint you their jonin sensei, until then Kakashi and you will take joint sessions" both the other men in the room looked ready to protest this. </p><p> </p><p>"Jonin sensei?" she didn't know what that meant. </p><p> </p><p>"When academy students graduate, they form three-man cells along with one jonin sensei, who train them and perform missions together with until they achieve higher ranks." he explained and she nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"I want to choose my own team then, one of them being that boy" </p><p> </p><p>The Hokage looked reluctant but gave in in the end. Right, now she has to find two other members for her team. </p><p> </p><p>She barely knew Kakashi, except that he was supposed to be a skilled ninja, and had a Sharingan. </p><p> </p><p>She found Asura and Kurama already, nine others left. There was plenty of time for that. First, she had to meet the sole survivor of her aniki's clan. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>leave comments and kudos &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a small time-skip</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ira stood with her arms crossed as she looked at the three fresh academy graduates in front of her. Uchiha Sasuke, someone she knew quite well, since they basically lived together, the one with Indra's chakra impression. </p><p>Uzumaki Naruto, another someone she knew fairly well, but wasn't really allowed to approach before today, also the one carrying Kurama and Ashura's chakra. </p><p>Hyuuga Hinata, who felt so much like her late uncle that she believed she was his own daughter. </p><p> </p><p>Her genin team, <em>her students </em>. </p><p> </p><p>She had picked them on her own, carefully selected from her observations and academy files. All three had potential, and prowess that she could help them grow into. How long had it been since she had students of her own? Ira was always first and foremost a teacher, she adored children. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, my name is Otsusuki Ira and hopefully I will be your Jonin instructor," she introduced herself with a small smile, ignoring Sasuke who muttered 'Uchiha' when she said her name. He had been trying to get her to take up the name since a year now. </p><p> </p><p>"HEY! I remember you! You're the weird lady who wanted to check my stomach at the Hokage's office!" the little blonde terror yelled, pointing a finger at her. She winced at the loud volume. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes Naruto, I remember as well." she replied quietly, "So. Introductions first, after that we'll do a test to determine your skill level and if you're fit to be a genin"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? What do you mean? I'm already a genin 'ttebayo!" right, they definitely need to work on the volume. </p><p> </p><p>"Until I pass you, no you're not, and speaking out of turn isn't really helping your chances here," she said with a raised brow, looking at him expectantly. When she didn't get any snide remarks, she nodded and turned to Sasuke. Hinata was shy and lacked self-confidence, she wouldn't put such a child in the spotlight first. </p><p> </p><p>"Sasuke, you can go first." </p><p> </p><p>"You go first," he mumbled and she hid a smile, from what she found out, he was actually a pretty goofy child, but had been buried under layers of trauma and grief, she was happy he was opening up again. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright. My name is Ootsusuki Ira, my favourite colour is white, I like reading and teaching. I don't tolerate bullying, and I'll do my best to train you to be the ninja's you can." she said looking at all of them one by one. She gestured to Sasuke to go on. </p><p> </p><p>"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, my favourite colour is ... blue? I like to train and eat tomatoes. I hate lies, and I want to be a ninja who can keep others safe." </p><p> </p><p>Ira's eyes softened as he said the last bit. For a long time, his only goal had been to kill his brother and get revenge, but once they got closer, he confided in her and told her he doesn't want to lose any more precious people. </p><p> </p><p>"Good, Hinata, you next."</p><p> </p><p>The girl addressed looked down and started playing with her fingers, "M-my name is H-Hyuuga Hinata, my favourite colour is p-purple. I like cooking and m-meditation, I want to b-be strong enough to protect my precious people." she finished shyly and Ira smiled at her. She knew better than to interrupt a child while speaking, and Hinata's whole demeanour spoke of being talked over and disregarded, she wasn't about to make that worse.</p><p> </p><p>"That's good, meditation huh? You must have amazing chakra control by now, very useful." she praised and the other girl looked upwards to look at her, a hesitant smile on her face. "Next, Naruto"</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! My favourite colour is orange, I love ramen and eating different kinds of ramen. I hate waiting for the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook, and I'm gonna be the Hokage one-day' ttebayo!" he finished by pointing his thumb to his chest. Sasuke was looking at him with a scowl, and Hinata with ill-concealed admiration. </p><p> </p><p>"Good, all of you have admirable dreams and a good determination. Before we start with the test, I have some rules I expect you to follow."</p><p> </p><p>"What rules 'ttebayo?' the blonde asked frowning. </p><p> </p><p>"Number one, no interrupting when I'm talking," she said looking directly at the blonde who gulped. She could hear Sasuke snicker. "Number two, no bullying, no matter how harmless you think it is, also, no shouting unnecessarily and using spiteful language around comrades. Number three, following instructions of the team leader when I'm not there, and in no case leaving one of your teammates behind," she said seriously, "We four are a team and will work and train together. No training without informing me, overworking doesn't make you stronger, it'll wear you out. I will make appropriate training schedules as I learn about your skills, clear? "</p><p> </p><p>All three nodded and she smiled, "Great. Now, I have prepared an individual test for the three of you, once you complete it you will officially be a member of team 7." </p><p> </p><p>The three children perked up at that and listened attentively. </p><p> </p><p>"Hinata, your task is to track down the Jonin Mitarashi Anko and have her give you the scroll I gave her, with your Byakugan it should be easy enough. But she is a jonin and aware of this task so you'll have to put in effort. Don't worry, I have informed her to keep the level of difficulty for a genin. You have until five in the evening for this, understood?" she asked once she finished explaining and the young girl nodded, determination in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"You can start now," she watched as the Hyuuga left the ground before turning to Naruto. "Hmm, I have heard a lot about your pranks and how no one can catch you, so your job is to sneak into the public library and get a book on chakra control from the Chunin section. It's above your clearance level so don't get caught," she explained with a wink. </p><p> </p><p>"B-but- but isn't that wrong? Iruka-sensei says not to sneak into places!" </p><p> </p><p>"Well yes, but as shinobi, we do a lot of infiltration missions so not getting caught is a great skill to have," she replied, "And besides, it sounds fun doesn't it?" she added with a mischievous smile and the other boy nodded, "Yes! I'll get it the fastest 'ttebayo," before running off. </p><p> </p><p>Ira sighed, he didn't even wait to listen for the time limit, she really has her work cut out for her, doesn't she? </p><p> </p><p>"Now, Sasuke, since your main area of expertise is genjutsu and taijutsu, your task isn't as 'fun'. You need work on behaving acceptably around others. So your task is to volunteer at the academy today. You'll be an assistant instructor for second-year taijutsu and genjutsu class," she ignored his look of betrayal and continued, "If the teacher tells me you performed satisfactorily, you'll pass as well."</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you hate me?!" the Uchiha pouted and she grinned, patting his head affectionately, "Chop chop, only thirty minutes till the class starts," she said ruffling his hair. </p><p> </p><p>When the other boy started walking sulkily from the ground she called out, "We'll have cherry tomatoes along with dinner if you pass!" </p><p>There was no verbal reaction, but she saw him perk up a little as he walked faster. </p><p> </p><p>What adorable children. </p><p> </p><p>She leaned against a tree and watched the clouds drift by once all of them had left. </p><p> </p><p>"Ma, Ira-chan, enjoying your new team?" a new voice spoke and she sighed, Kakashi got on her nerves like no one else, he annoyed her to the point all she wanted was to kick his stupid face. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, they're very well rounded, and not just<em> mine </em>yet unfortunately. For some reason I have to share them with you," She still wasn't completely okay with the fact she couldn't be their Jonin sensei alone yet. <em>Yet </em>. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, you know the reason. It's a surprise that they agreed to let you have them at all, the last Uchiha, a main branch Hyuuga, and .... Naruto. The Hokage must've worked hard to convince the council." he spoke, whipping out his orange book. </p><p> </p><p>"Hn." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! You're even starting to speak Uchiha, so cute." </p><p> </p><p>Ira counted to ten to keep her patience in check, "Why are you even here Kakashi? From what I know, you have no interest in the team whatsoever." that wasn't true, Kakashi always looked at Naruto with a mix of sadness and longing, but she wasn't about to point<em> that </em>out. </p><p> </p><p>"Mm, just observing. It's pretty unorthodox to give individual tasks for the exam. Most Jonin test their teamwork and fighting skills." he said and she rolled her eyes, "You can't just put three vastly different individuals together and expect them to figure out how to work as a team, they're<em> twelve. </em>And traumatised." she emphasised, looking at where her genin had just left from. </p><p> </p><p>"First they need to know what each of them excels in. Once they train and spend time together they'll feel more comfortable around each other, then it is <em>my </em>job to incorporate the sense of teamwork and comradeship. You can't force such things, they'll fall apart easily that way." she finished with a shrug, when she didn't get a reply she turned to look at the copy-nin. To her mild surprise, he was watching her with an intense gaze, looking a bit shocked and overwhelmed. She couldn't help the blush that travelled up her neck. </p><p> </p><p>"What? Your brain short-circuited or something?!" she snapped, glaring at him. </p><p> </p><p>He finally seemed to recover from his momentary shock and smiled at her, "No no, just trying to figure you out. Every time I feel like I know you, you say or do something that brings me back to square one," he said casually, not looking up from his book. </p><p> </p><p>She looked at him for a second, cheeks flushed pink, before kicking him in the stomach without preamble. She didn't even feel bad when he made a vaguely choked sound, and shushin'd away before the other could say anything. </p><p> </p><p>Once she reached home she held her head in her hands, oh my god that was totally uncalled for. Ira hoped she wouldn't have to see him ever again after today. She sighed in embarrassment before getting started on a nice early dinner for her genin. They needed to celebrate their first day as team 7 of course. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>leave comments and kudos &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first one to finish his test was, surprisingly, Naruto. The boy had retrieved the book from the library and reached the rendezvous point within an hour. One of Ira's clones was waiting for him back at the training ground and verified the book and told him he did a good job and to wait for his remaining teammates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pouted but sat down obediently. Figuring that he had nothing better to do, he tried flipping through the book he bought and looked at its diagrams and flowcharts. Reading was boring, alright?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>About an hour later the Uchiha returned looking as if he was ready to murder someone, Naruto gulped when he saw him, his expression was really scary. In his hand, he had a small scroll which he gave to their sensei's clone before plopping down against a tree. Ira read the scroll and nodded at the boy, the academy teacher had written he had done a decent job with the kids and while he wouldn't suggest the Uchiha to take up teaching as a career the boy was clear in his instructions and demonstrations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They waited for what seemed like hours before the Hyuga heiress appeared at the ground, for some reason, she was covered in dirt and panting harshly. She too, as Sasuke had, handed the scroll over to their new teacher and waited anxiously for her report. Ira skimmed through the scroll before she nodded at Hinata who relaxed visibly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good job children, all three of you have passed your test within the time limit, please make way too the Uchiha compound. Sasuke, lead them to our house, we'll discuss your experience at length over dinner." The clone said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To Naruto's horror, their sensei stabbed herself in the stomach after she finished speaking. He was about to cry out but instead of blood, she dissolved in a puddle of water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A water clone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So cool!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"C'mon, let's hurry," Sasuke stated and started walking towards his house without checking if the others were following up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, hey, Sasuke-teme, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span> with sensei?" Naruto asked as he walked beside him, Hinata trailing behind them shyly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hn. She is an Uchiha,"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What! But sensei said her name is Oat-suck-see or something," </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ootsutsuki</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dobe. And she's half Uchiha," he said with a tone that meant he won't answer further questions. Naruto grumbled about what an asshole his teammate was but stayed quiet rest of the way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ira had started setting the plates as soon as she recieved the memories of her clone. She had made grilled Unagi with soy sauce and sugar, along with white rice and kabayaki. She had set a small plate with cherry tomatoes for Sasuke at his seat as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Within a few minutes, the three children trotted in. Naruto looked in top condition, Sasuke was grumpy and done with social interaction, and Hinata.. well, that girl had certainly seen better days. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah you're all here, Good job all of you, welcome to team 7." she smiled warmly, "Sasuke, Naruto, go and wash up, then come to the dinner table. Hinata, come with me," she said and made a motion for the girl to follow her as she walked to her bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay? Your jacket seems a bit torn up," she said once they were inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"H-hai sensei, Anko-san was just..." she girl blushed and looked down, "I found her soon enough, b-but she kept running away to the forest and the Jonin bar... so I had some trouble getting the scroll."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That explains the dirt, use the shower if you want to, I don't have anything that will fit you but maybe Sasuke has some loose jackets.." she mused and the other girl shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's no problem sensei, I always have s-spare clothes with me. Thank you for letting me use the shower," she bowed and Ira ruffled her hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it, be quick okay? I bet you're all hungry," Ira replied and left the girl to her own devices. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she reached the dining the room, both the boys were already seated and Naruto was speaking rapidly while Sasuke looked between his chopsticks and the blonde as if deciding whether stabbing him would be okay or not. Before things could escalate further, Ira took her seat and rested her arms on the table, relaxing in the comfort of your home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let us wait for Hinata, she'll be done any minute." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They waited for a few minutes before Hinata came back, sitting in an empty seat avoiding eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's have some well-deserved food huh?" she said and started took a good portion for herself, the others followed her example and they began eating with an 'Itadakimasu' </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"WOAH! This is almost as good as ramen!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up dobe!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dinner was mostly quiet after that, with occasional chatter and bickering, mostly from Naruto. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sensei, will you tell us the story now? You said you will when I became a genin." Sasuke spoke once they cleared their plates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh? What story? Did you save an amazing princess?! Or kill a monstrous dragon!?" Or-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dobe, shut up, it's the story of the sage."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What stage?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"SAGE!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright boys, calm down. Well, I guess this is as good as any other time. Let's sit, I'll tell you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Within minutes, all four were sitting on the carpets in their 'meditation room' huddled together in a circle. Ira looked at them for a moment before starting her story. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Once upon a time, long before the establishment of villages, people lived in tribes and kingdoms, there were many wars and the world was stuck in conflict. Then one night, a mysterious object fell from the sky, the people of the kingdom went to investigate it, but it turned out to be a woman. She had pale pupilless eyes and white hair. Along with her was born a tree, that grew stronger and taller than any other trees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman ate the fruit of the tree and became the mother of all chakra, she controlled the lands with her power and put all conflicts and wars to an end. But she also started sacrificing people for her personal army. She had two sons, Homura and Hagoromo, she had passed to them her chakra when they found out about her wrongdoings and fought her, during the fight, she merged with the divine tree and became a monstrous creature with ten tails. Her sons defeated her and sealed her and in the moon, "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"THE MOON? Like the moon outside the room? In the sky?" Naruto asked excitedly and Sasuke huffed, muttering about what other moons would it possibly be. Hinata was smiling at them and Ira nodded with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Anyway, Homura decided to settle on the moon, he was the father of the Byakugan. His descendants travelled to the earth and eventually founded the Hyuga and the Kaguya clans. Hagoromo sealed the ten tails inside himself and eventually established Ninshu, which meant connecting with others through chakra."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ninshu? I've never heard of it b-before," Hinata stammered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm, over time people just forgot about it." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's sad... "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ira's eyes softened when she looked at her female students, "Yes, it is, isn't it? Moving on, Hagoroma had two sons and one daughter. His daughter had always been a teacher and in her life, she took on many students under her care. His two sons were opposites, one was a prodigy and liked working alone while the younger one was lazy and preferred playing with his friends. Once they grew up, both of them became very strong. Due to the younger one's compassion and hardworking nature, the sage declared him to be the successor of Ninshu. Blinded by jealously and hate, the older brother vowed to destroy Ninshu and established his teachings in the form of Ninjutsu. The sage was old, and later in his life, they split the ten tails inside him into nine beasts. Which we know today as the Bijuu."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Naruto gasped and looked nervous but Ira only patted his head in assurance, Sasuke and Hinata looked at them in confusion but remained quiet as she spoke on, "He named each of the Bijuu as his own children and created shrines for all of them. They were meant to create balance in the world. The two brothers kept on fighting and fighting and eventually died. The younger brother's descendants were the Senju </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and the older brothers were the Uchiha." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened to their sister?" Sasuke spoke for the first time. Ira couldn't completely suppress her grimace and gave him a sad smile, "She died when she was still young, in one of her brother's fights." She changed the topic before he could ask further. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, the Bijuu were made of pure chakra, they were excellent sensors and could feel human emotions. As time passed and the shinobi world grew, the most abundant emotion was hatred, the Bijuu absorbed the hatred laden chakra and eventually became angry and hateful themselves. All this only increased when people started viewing them as weapons and sealed them into humans." she finished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto was looking conflicted and nervous as he kept on fidgeting. "But they're bad right?! I mean the Kyuubi attacked the village twelve years ago and so many people died?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Naruto, imagine a box."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just humour me, an empty black box with no light, no sounds, no scents, no way of escaping, no interaction," she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That sounds weird ttebayo," </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now imagined being chained and locked inside this box for around a hundred years, wouldn't you do anything you can to escape it? Be angry at the people who forced you there?" she asked and he scrunched up his nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what a Bijuu would feel like inside a seal," she concluded and watched as realisation hit the boy.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But what can I do to help? I don't want it to suffer there!" he exclaimed and she smiled, he truly was such a pure child. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sometimes, a bit of kindness can change a person. Don't worry, I'll teach you to meditate and reach him." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you two speaking about?" Sasuke asked with a frown, tired of being out of the conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ira remained quiet and looked at Naruto, it was his secret to tell and his decision on whom to trust with it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm a jinchuriki! The yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside me twelve years ago," he blurted out, looking increasingly uncomfortable with the silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long moment of silence before Sasuke spoke, "That's why people are mean to you."  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto nodded without meeting anyone's eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hn, did the Kyuubi eat away your intelligence too? Might be a reason for being such a dobe," he said and Naruto gaped for a second before launching himself at the raven, "TEME!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ira figured this was Sasuke's version of telling the blonde that he didn't care about his status, she wasn't surprised, during the time she was lived with Sasuke, they have talked about a lot of things and he has become very open-minded with most stuff. She was only worried about the Hyuuga's heiress' reaction. The girl had likely grown up with stories about the horror of the Kyuubi and the loss of people during its attack. Once Sasuke and Naruto had calmed down they all looked at her who shied away under their gaze.        </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you're very s-strong, Naruto-kun." she said, "I m-mean, you hold the Kyuubi back from attacking the village again, a-and I think people should thank you for keeping them safe. And if Ira sensei is right, then I think you're the best person to change the Kyuubi's mind." she hesitated for a moment before adding, "Y-you're very admirable," </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ira beamed at her new student and Naruto teared up, he gave Hinata a big hug and the girl blushed a dark red before passing out, Ah, puppy love. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh? Ira-sensei! Hinata is sick! She fainted! She's red too, maybe feverish as well...." Naruto blabbered and Ira rolled her eyes, boys. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-------  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning sensei!" Naruto chirped as he arrived at the training ground. "Ne, who is this weirdo?" he asked pointing at Kakashi who stood beside Ira with an eye smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's Hatake Kakashi, don't worry about him, he's a complete pervert who reads porn in public and is late to everything. He keeps bugging Ira-sensei for free food, like I said, a total loser," Sasuke replied with his arms crossed, he was glaring at the said man so hard that Ira felt a bit of KI coming off of him, she was so proud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmmm, he does look like one of the weird guys, look at his hair! It doesn't even obey gravity," Naruto nodded sagely and Ira snickered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't know </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew what gravity is, dobe."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Teme!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What, dobe?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that both of them started fighting again, even Hinata sighed, looking done with her teammates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maa, Ira-san, are they always like that?" Kakashi asked watching her students. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, pretty much, adorable, aren't they?" she said fondly and the man looked at her as if she offended his entire family tree. She cleared her throat and both the boys stopped fighting and looked at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As you all already know, I haven't been a part of this village for very long, and due to that Hatake-san is here to help you with training as I do not know the exact workings of mission parameters," she explained and they nodded, though Sasuke kept glaring at the older man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where was he all this time? We've already been training for over a month 'ttebayo!" Naruto said accusingly pointing a finger at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maa, Naruto-kun, I've been on a mission outside the village. It's good to see you all," he said with a wave and smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ira-sensei, you said that with conviction we can achieve anything. Then why is this man still present here? I've prayed my hardest to send him away," Sasuke looked at her ignoring Kakashi's greetings. Ira smiled at him brightly, he's growing up so cool. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep trying Sasuke-kun, don't lose hope," she replied in between chuckles and he nodded seriously, Kakashi had an expression of mock hurt on his face as he placed a hand on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So cruel to your sensei," he wailed dramatically and Ira rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Today you'll be doing your first D-rank mission with Kakashi." She ignored the cries of her students and went on, "No complaining, I have something to do and I can't accompany you, I'm sorry kids, but duty calls. Let's have a team dinner tonight yeah? To celebrate your first mission, I'll make something nice. Hinata, you're the mission leader, boys, listen to her. If I get complaints I'll double the endurance training for </span>
  <em>
    <span>a month"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she grinned at their dramatic yelling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata was hiding a smile of her own and Ira felt proud, they were making progress. The girl had a lifetime of insecurity to deal with but she was proud of her small steps. A month ago she would stammer and become nervous with being put in any situation of leadership. Now she looked nervous about being in a position of leadership regarding Sasuke and Naruto. As Ira said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>progress.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm the Jonin," Kakashi said blandly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then act like one, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hatake-san," </span>
  </em>
  <span>she retorted sweety with a sharp smile</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm off then, Take care and listen to Hinata," she said and ruffled all of their hair, before leaving the grounds and making way to the recently discovered Kyuubi shrine. She had thought it had been destroyed over the years, but apparently, it was just lost and forgotten. As much as she didn't want to miss her children's first mission, she couldn't delay the visit in the slightest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Omake: the night after their first mission-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"He didn't do anything! He just sat on the tree as we painted the fences and took care of the weeds in the garden!" Naruto complained as they ate. Ira shook her head, she really should have guessed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"And he had the gall to be offended when I threw a can of leftover paint over his book," Sasuke grunted and the three shook their heads sympathetically. All of them ignored the squeak the silver-haired man made from his seat on the table. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I had to deal with the employer and get the instruction myself, he was so lost," Hinata added. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hinata-chan, I graduated at six, and we were at war, this is the first D-rank mission I've ever done," he spoke in his defence.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It was our first D-rank mission too, </span>
  </em>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>sensei</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>
    <span>," the girl spoke darkly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"And what do you mean 'the first D-rank mission I've ever done' huh 'ttebayo?! All you did was sit and read porn!" Naruto added. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"He's even more emotionally stunted than I was, sensei," Sasuke said in a very serious tone and this time Kakashi actually choked on his food. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Maybe we should send him to therapy and social interaction classes.." Hinata said thoughtfully. Kakashi was shaking his head so hard Ira wondered for a second if he would pass out. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"And despite all this, you children did the mission successfully, I'm so proud of you guys," Ira said affectionately and the three genin basked in the praise, giving dirty eyes to the Hatake when their teacher wasn't looking. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kakashi wondered about what this three would do to Konoha in a few years if left like this? He gulped. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>share your thoughts and any future ideas in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>